Magic Love
by Karo113
Summary: Lily Evans le había dejado claro a James Potter miles de veces que ella nunca saldría con él. Entonces… ¡¿Que hacía Potter besándola? !


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Es propiedad de la magica mente de J.K. Rowling. Yo solo tomo prestados sus personajes para que nos divirtamos un rato.

**Summary**: Lily Evans le había dejado claro a James Potter miles de veces que ella nunca saldría con él. Entonces… ¡¿Qué hacía Potter besándola?

**

* * *

~~Magic Love~~ **

Lily Evans bufó molesta por tercera vez. El ruido que había en la sala común no la dejaba concentrarse del todo en su lectura de Runas antiguas. Todos los estudiantes riendo, hablando, festejando eran fastidiosos. El equipo de Quiditch de Gryffindor había ganado nuevamente contra Slytherin, y ella se alegraba por eso, de veras que sí. Pero ¿Era necesario armar tanto alboroto?

-¡Eres el mejor Potter!-escuchó como a lo lejos sus compañeros vitoreaban al muchacho

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de desagrado al pensar en él. ¿Qué le veían de bueno a James Potter? Bueno, debía admitir que jugaba maravillosamente bien al Quiditch y que era bastante apuesto pero en contraposición era un mujeriego, arrogante, idiota que disfrutaba burlándose de los demás en compañía de sus amigos. El grupo de los Merodeadores a veces podían llegar a volverla loca, salvo por Remus, el sí que le caía bien, realmente no entendía que hacía perdiendo su tiempo al lado de Potter y Black

En medio de esos pensamientos se encontraba cuando escuchó un par de pasos acercándose hacia donde ella se encontraba. Acomodó su espalda sobre el respaldo del sillón y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

-Ey, Evans

Lily reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y dio un suspiro ¿Es que acaso nunca pensaba rendirse?

-¿Qué quieres Potter?-preguntó con su habitual tono serio sin despegar sus ojos del libro.

-Ganamos ¿recuerdas?-una sonrisa arrogante se dibujo en su cara-¿No piensas felicitarme?

-Pues Felicidades-habló de manera sarcástica aún sin mirarlo

-Oh vamos Evans, no seas tan fría conmigo

Cerró su libro con un gran estruendo aguantándose las ganas de insultarlo. Con una mirada que destilaba odio cruzó sus ojos verdes con los suyos castaños y se quedo mirándolo por un rato tratando de intimidarlo. Al ver que su táctica no funcionaba y que Potter comenzaba a mirarla con una sonrisa boba en los labios suspiró fastidiada

-Déjame en paz Potter-le espetó volviendo a abrir su libro

-No seas tan mala con el chico pelirroja-comentó Sirius Black quién se había acercado a su mejor amigo e inmiscuido en la conversación-Dale una oportunidad, James se la pasa hablando de ti todo el tiempo-finalizó ganándose un codazo de parte del muchacho de gafas

Lily lo miró y James se pasó una mano por su pelo despeinado, generalmente el chico realizaba ese gesto cuando estaba nervioso, aguarden ¿Potter estaba nervioso por el comentario de Black?

Las horas fueron pasando y la sala común comenzó a vaciarse hasta que en un momento solo quedaron los merodeadores y Lily-quién aún trataba de leer sin éxito el libro- Los cuatro chicos se sentaron cercanos a ella ya que estaba ubicada frente a la chimenea.

-¿Qué lees Lily?-se atrevió a preguntar Remus para romper el incómodo silencio que había en la habitación

-Runas antiguas, es para el reporte que debemos entregar el viernes

-¿El viernes?-preguntó Sirius sorprendido-¡Pero si estamos a martes mujer! ¿Tanto te obsesiona estudiar?

-No Black, no me obsesiona-dijo molesta- Es solo que yo no espero hasta último momento como tú o Potter para hacer las tareas.

Sirius gruño y James rió. Luego de unos cuantos bostezos y algunas risas los muchachos comenzaron a retirarse, salvo James quien dijo que se quedaría un poco más para hacerle compañía a la pelirroja

-Oye Lily-comenzó James

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres salir conmigo este sábado a Hogsmade?

-¿Eres retardado Potter? ¡¿Cuántas veces me he negado y te he dicho que prefiero salir con el calamar gigante antes que contigo?

James se llevó una mano a su mentón simulando pensar mientras enarcaba una ceja.

-Unas doce veces-dijo finalmente

Lily lo miró sorprendida

-¿Las has contado?-preguntó aún incrédula

-Si, es que creo que yo te gusto, solo que te lo niegas a ti misma-habló con su sonrisa arrogante nuevamente

-¿Enserio?-fingiendo estar sorprendida-Sigue soñando

Y tras decir esto soltó su pelirrojo y brillante cabello –el cual llevaba atado en una coleta- dejando que sea como una especie de cortina entre ambos. El corazón de James comenzó a latir locamente contra su pecho, el dulce aroma a lavanda que desprendía el cabello de la chica lo transportaba a otro mundo, y si el siempre decía que su pelirroja era guapísima, con el cabello suelto era todavía más hermosa.

Al notar que los minutos pasaban y James no respondía, giró haciendo que sus miradas se encontrasen. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al sentir la penetrante mirada del castaño sobre ella. Realmente se veía muy guapo con esa mirada tan seria en su rostro.

Sin poder contenerse un minuto más James se acercó a ella acortando la pequeña distancia que los separaba uniendo los labios de ambos en un beso. Los ojos esmeraldas de Lily se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir los labios de Potter sobre los suyos, iba a rechazarlo pero cerró sus ojos y dejó que sus instintos la guiaran correspondiéndole.

Luego de que sus pulmones clamaran por un poco de aire no tuvieron más remedio que acabar aquel mágico beso. Lily respiraba entrecortadamente con sus mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo. Mientras que James sonreía como un idiota ¡Finalmente la había besado! Y había resultado muchísimo mejor de lo que se imaginó.

-¿Q-Que ha sido eso Potter?-preguntó fingiendo enfado

-Por lo que veo no te ha disgustado del todo-guiñándole un ojo-Sino no me habrías correspondido

Lily apartó la vista avergonzada. Y James le sonrió mientras que acariciaba su cabello con las manos.

-Te amo Lily

Lily mostró una expresión de asombro en su rostro para luego reír.

-James…

-¿Si?

-¿Saldrías este sábado a Hogsmade conmigo?

James rió como un niño pequeño y con sus ojos brillosos respondió

-Iría adonde fuera contigo Lily

_Ambos se besaron felices, sobre todo James ya que finalmente tendría su deseada cita con la hermosa y pelirroja Lily Evans._

_**Fin.**_

_**

* * *

**_**¡Hola gente! Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter, especificamente de la pareja de James y Lily-¡Los adoro!-Espero que les guste y disfruten leerlo tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo.**

**¡Dejen Reviews!. Cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido. **

**Nos leemos pronto!~~**

**Bye! ~~  
**


End file.
